Skuld's Experment
by weasel AKA boundedsumo
Summary: this is a dream turned story, so not much to say but asking ya to try it, Ah my Goddess and other random crossovers. PLEASE REVIEW!


**Skuld's Experiment**

AU: ya know how ya think you have control of you own dreams? You don't. Ever. Its your minds way of fucking with you and I mean that in the most literal of ways. This is my dream that I pretty much had no control over it and after that I decided (with help) to make it into a story. I know there are other stories I'm neglecting to continue but don't worry I'll get to them soon. Beware the freaking randomness of what is this used to be weird dream turned story. BTW, I Don't Own Nothin From Any Of These Series You Are About To See! (and I couldn't think of a title so there)

It was just your average day at the Tariki Hongon temple, a girl that looks like a child but is probably older than you is creating new machines and technologies, A young woman with blond hair and beautiful features hangs laundry in the backyard, A tan middle age woman is inside mixing potions and chemicals in her room, and finally, a Military veteran is reading his favorite story to the little girl as she works tirelessly on her new invention. Mathew Thompson sighed as he finished the last chapter of his favorite book and closed it. The child looked over her shoulder to him, "it's over all ready" she pouted and put down her tools, "we still have six or seven more books to go Skuld, and we can start the Stone of tears tomorrow if you'd like" Matt replied while smiling at her. Skuld smiled back and went back to her task, Matt then exited the room to go find his wife Belldandy.

Mathew walked to the back of the temple they have lived in for the past five and a half years, opening the door to the yard and was greeted by singing. He looked over to his wife, who was singing to the forest behind the temple, the wind softly brushing her hair and skirt to the right and adding to the beautiful scene was her angel, Holy Bell. Both of them sang in perfect rhythm and had such beautiful voices that would make the worlds best music critic weep in joy. Matthew smiled and walked towards the two, as the song ended Holy Bell disappeared and Belldandy turned to her husband and hugged him. "Skuld is working and some new 'amazing' machinery and I just finished the Wizards First Rule again with her." he told her and looked towards the forest. "shall we go see what our dear Skuld is working on" Mathew offered, "yes, lets" Belldandy smiled and they walked towards the temple.

Once inside Mathew stopped next to Belldandy and both entered Skulds room, "your just in time!" Skuld called happily, smiling at her sister while covered in grease and oil, "well what is it?" Mathew inquired as he looked at the strange new machine. Skuld's smile dropped and she took on a sort of thinking pose, "I... I don't know what it does actually, huh, fancy that! I made a machine and I don't even know what it does!" Skuld exclaimed a little to excitedly, Mathew looked to Belldandy who was also looking confused and shrugged. He was about to say something to Skuld when an explosion erupted from the roof of the temple, purple mist formed around them and a laughing figure emerged. Didn't take a genius to figure out who it was, "Marller!" Belldandy exclaimed as the figure became visible.

"YES, It is I, Marller! Demon first class, Unlimited License! I have come to Finish you pesky Goddesses off once and for all!" Marller began to laugh again, unknowing that the machine under her feet had started sparking. "What in the Blazes is going on in here! Skuld you better not have destroyed the houses roof ag-" The tan woman named Urd stopped mid sentence as she saw Marller hovering above the machine, "Marller? Didn't you have your license suspended, What are you doing here!" She growled at her friend turned enemy. "I figured that if I got rid of you Goddesses then I'd get my License back" Marller exclaimed happily and Urd frowned.

"You do know that when Hild finds out about this your going to be thrown in the lowest pit of hell to be a toy of the demons down there, and from what I remember those creature like anything female, demon or Goddess." Urd explained to the demon in front of her. Marller paled to the point where her red marks stood out like blood on paper and she began shivering uncontrollably. "P-P-please don't bring that up! Fine! You win this time! I'm gone so don't tell anyone!" Marller practically begged Urd. "Fine, but I'm to never see you here again got it" Urd spat and the Demon started to fly away but was distracted by a light forming below her. "huh? What The-!" Skuld's machine started to glow brighter and every one looked at it in confusion. Then it happened, light engulfed everyone present and they completely disappeared from the universe, but this story is just beginning. They will be heroes in a new galaxy with new trials and hardships, thus begins a new adventure for Mathew and Belldandy.

AU: first chapter done, it may have a couple of mistakes in it so it will be edited over time. And I wil continue this story along with my others and I should have a new chapter for every one of my stories out (except for the ones that sucked) soon so hold on, THANKS and see ya later!


End file.
